Hermione's Detention
by RheaBay
Summary: What happens when Hermione back talks to Snape and gets detention? WARNING! Sexual Content. HG/SS sexual relations. SMUT! DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the plot!


"But Professor…"

"That is ENOUGH, Mrs. Granger. Detention tonight, my office. 7pm sharp…I strongly suggest you not be late."

"Yes sir." Hermione bowed her head in shame as the bell rang, gathered her books and sulked out of Defense Against the Dark Arts class.

--------------Later that night--------------

*knock, knock*

"Come in." a cold voice said sharply. Hermione slowly opened the door. Snape looked up and Hermione caught a look of surprise in his eyes. His mood changed greatly…

"Sit…um, please" Snape said awkwardly, as he pointed to a rather comfortable looking chair opposite him.

"You will be doing lines for me tonight Hermione."

"Yes Sir, Professor Snape." Hermione said, making eye contact with him. This took him by surprise, as he warmly said

"Please, my dear, call me Severus…tonight, it is safe to say, is a little more informal than the classroom." Hermione blushed at this, and awkwardly looked away. She quickly tried to regain her composure, although a pale pink tint still stained her cheeks, neck, and chest; something Severus observed quite carefully.

"What would you have me do, Severus?" Hermione asked. Her voice was different this time though. It was soft, warm…seductive, even. She leaned back in her chair and crossed her legs, waiting for his direction.

"Uh…um…"

"Well," Hermione said in an impatient joking manner. "are you going to stand around and stutter all day, or make me work hard for you?" Severus' hands were clammy by now. He was getting nervous…

"Would you mind if I took my robe off? It's quite hot in here." Hermione asked, already performing the action.

"N-No, go right a…ahead." She walked over to his desk, undoing the top three buttons of her white shirt as she went, knowing he was staring at the black lace brassiere underneath. She leaned over on his desk, looked him in the eye and begged him,

"Severus, please…take me." Keeping precious eye contact he slowly stood up, heart racing, and walked around the desk to her. He gently put his large hands on her hips, wrapping his long fingers around her. She breathed in deeply, taking in the scent she loved so much. She laughed.

"What? What is it?" He asked sincerely.

"Nothing…it's just that I've been waiting six years for this moment and the only thing I can think of to say is how I love the way you smell." He looked into her eyes. She saw his passion. He'd been waiting too. He moved his hands up to her neck, his fingers entwining themselves in her bushy hair he loved. He slowly brought his face down to hers. Their lips almost touching, he whispered

"Too long I've been pretending to hate you, when all this time I've loved you." And then he kissed her, letting his tongue slowly caress her virgin lips. Hermione gratefully bade him entrance. She sighed into his mouth, he breathed her in deeply. He pulled her closer, desperate for her body on his. They slowly fell to the floor, Hermione on top of him. He gently touched her arms, moving to the buttons of her shirt. He slowly undid them, taking her shirt off. He saw the black bra he'd so been longing to destroy. Be rid of! He cupped her milky white breasts in his large hands and gently massaged them. He could feel her getting wet on top of him…he moved his hands to her back and clumsily tried to unclasp her bra.

"Glad to know you don't do this often." Hermione laughingly whispered into his ear. The touch of her hot breath so close to his skin made him weak. He shuttered. Hermione kissed him, and unbuttoned his shirt and pants. Soon, all that was left was his boxers and her black lace panties. He was on top of her now, touching, holding, kissing her…he didn't know if he should make the first move. Hermione sensed this so she brought her hands down from the back of his neck to the top of his boxers and slowly pulled them down…

"Oh my…Severus…You're…mhhh." He blushed, then looked at her breasts.

"Well, my Hermione, You're quite mhhh yourself." They smiled at each other.

"I love you, Severus."

"I love you too, Hermione…" He went down and pulled off her panties, then climbed back on top of her.

"Look me in the eyes, Hermione." She did.

"Is this…do you…are you sure you want this?" He asked.

"Severus…I do. If I could pick anyone in the world to do this with, it would be you…always…Just…please, hold me tight." In a flood of emotion from hearing those words come out of Hermione Grangers mouth saying it to him, Severus Snape, he quickly, softly, emotionally, passionately, carefully pulled her closer to him.

"I've got you…don't worry. It'll be fine…"

"I trust you. I always have…go." The last word she whispered in his ear. They were both shaking in fear, anxiety, love...He slowly moved himself up to her. He gently started pushing into her, trying not to cause her the pain they both knew was coming. He was in her all the way. She moaned, grinding her teeth in pain.

"Keep going!" She said. He kept going, and going…pushing into her harder and she moaned his name, and bit her perfect red lips to keep from screaming in pain and pleasure.

"Oh Severus! Mhhh, yes. Oh yes!"

" 'Mione! You're so perfect!"

"Don't stop Severus, whatever you do…don't stop! Uhh!" So he didn't. He made love to her.

---------The next day--------

*RIIIIIIIIINGGG*

"Alright class, that is all." Snape said in his same dull tone; but there was something else in his face. Something brighter. Hermione gathered her books very slowly making the excuse she stayed up late studying and she was tired, and to not wait for her. There was no one else in the class, save Severus. As she was walking to the door, the briskly turned, ran up to Severus, kissed him passionately on the lips and whispered softly in his ear

"Remember Severus, I have detention tonight."

"Yes, my Hermione…you do." And she smiled brightly at him as she turned to meet up with Harry and Ron.


End file.
